


Step-daddy

by Spideyships



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 16-17 peter parker, Bottom Peter, M/M, Peter Parker - Freeform, Starker, Stepfather, Top Tony, ironspidey - Freeform, peter parker/tony stark - Freeform, step son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyships/pseuds/Spideyships
Summary: prompt by @reniisbooks on tumblr: Okay so hear me out. Peter is Tony's stepson and he flirts with him heavily and the only reason his mom doesnt realize is because shes basically blinded by love but Tony sees her as boring and he's more interested in Peter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumbler @twink-peter

Mary Parker was absolutely smitten with her new husband, they had been married for 4 years when Peter was 13. Peter’s father Mary’s first husband had died when Peter was young his was a cop killed in action and Peter didn’t remember him.

Her new husband, Tony was smart, rich, handsome, and charming she didn’t care what he did as long as he was with her. She didn’t care about others flirting with him as long as he came back and slept in their shared bed as husband and wife.

Tony however didn’t care about Mary, in all honesty he found her boring. Don’t get him wrong he did love Mary at one point but that died out quickly when Mary became desperate to do anything Tony wanted he quickly lost interest in her. Tony’s biggest shame though was Mary’s son Peter. Peter was a sweet 16 year old kid who was smarter that his own good. Tony would do anything to have the beautiful young boy tied up across his bed begging for Tony. 

“Hey Tony, do you think you could help me reach this the mugs?” Peter called from the giant kitchen.

Tony got up from the couch and peered into the kitchen and saw Peter on his top-toes reaching up to the top shelf of the cabinets but being just too short by a few inches, his shirt riding up showing the bottom of his flat stomach. Tony walked up and placed his hand on Peter’s lower back and reached above him grabbing the first mug he saw and placed it in Peter’s soft hands. “Here you go Peter.” Tony smiles slowly moving his hand letting the finger tips brush over the soft and pale skin.

Peter smiled in thanks ignoring the goosebumps that spread across his skin. with the mug him his hand he stepped away and finished making his hot coco, and joined Tony back in the living room. “Whatta you watching?” Peter questioned plopping himself next to Tony.

“Nothing you’d find interesting kid.”

Peter rolled his eyes and plopped his feet up on Tony’s lap. “hush you old man.”

“Old man!” Tony cried out dramatically hand over his heart.

Peter giggled and poked out his tongue. “Yes, old man.”

Tony just smiled at the boy and let him get comfortable on his lap trying not to cringe when Mary came home. “Oh look at my two boys, I love how much you two get along,” she cooed.

They smiled up at her as walks through the door over to the couch, she leans down to kiss Tony but he turns his head so she only reaches his cheek. “Anything you two want for dinner? And Peter are you having hot chocolate at 6 at night in the middle of summer?”

“It’s always hot chocolate time mom,” he say standing up to place his mug in the sink.

“I don’t care where we go Mary,” Tony butted in.

“Chinese?”

The family made there way to a small secluded Chinese restaurant in downtown, Tony sat next to Mary and across from Peter, the entire night Tony felt what he thought was Mary’s foot caressing up and down his legs until Peter shot him a quick wink from the other side of the small table. The foot creeped higher up his leg until he gently placed them on Tony’s thighs, Tony snuck a hand and wrapped his long fingers around Peter’s ankles rubbing his rough thumb across the soft skin.

Through out dinner Peter kept sneaking glanced up at Tony through hooded eyes and thick lashes. Mary was oblivious to the situation under the table and kept trying to spark up conversations that just died out as quickly as they started.

“Good night boys,” Mary said after they got home placing a kiss on Peter’s cheek and attempted to kiss Tony but he turned his head again making her kiss his cheek only. 

Both of them mumbled a good night from the couch, once they heard the bedroom door close from down the hall they turned to each other. “So what was that all about at dinner Peter?”

“Dinner? Hmm I don’t know what you’re talking about Tony.” He retorted with a sly grin his thighs bumping against Tony’s.

“Oh you don’t?” Tony questioned leaning loser to Peter. “You don’t remember The way you kept looking at me, the way your kept playing footsie with me under the table, the teasing jokes you made to me?”

Tony was leaning closer and Peter was just a blushing stammering mess, Tony smirked and reached a hand up and tangled it in Peter’s hair and slammed his lips against his. Peter moaned loudly and fisted his hands in Tony’s t-shirt holding him close. Tony’s tongue slipped between Peter’s lips and explored in his mouth. 

“Ung daddy please,” Peter moaned trowing his head back as Tony attached himself to his neck.

He pulled back at the nickname. “What was baby boy? What did you say?”

“Daddy,” Peter said almost ashamed. 

Tony smiled and pulled Peter into his lap, hands gripping his ass. “Don’t worry baby boy I love it. Tell daddy how much you love it.” Peter’s hands wrapped around Tony’s neck and reattached their lips. 

“Daddy please fuck me, make me yours.”

“Oh baby you’re already mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my bad i totally forgot to add this in  
> follow my tumblr for more fics @twink-peter

“I’m going to divorce your mom,” Tony said out of the blue one day when him and Peter were laying in Peter’s bed cuddling while Mary was out grocery shopping.   
“What?” Peter said shooting up looking down at Tony, his feelings were mixed. He was happy Tony was no longer going to be with his mom, but still sad that his mom would be hurting from the divorce.   
Tony sat up to be eye level with Peter. “Baby, I want to leave her so I can be with you. I want to be with you because I love you, I don’t love her any more, because I want to be with you without having to hide.” Tony smiled running his fingers through Peter’s hair and giving him a soft peck on this lips.  
Peter smiled and kissed Tony back. “Okay, but you have to be nice. I love you but I love my mom too. Please make sure you aren’t too mean to her.”   
“Of course,” Tony smiled ans laid back down. “But only if you lay back down, I want to lay with you before your mom gets home.”  
Rolling his eyes playfully Peter laid his head back down on Tony’s chest and they wrapped their arms around each other and laid down in the silence. Tony ran his fingers through Peter’s curls as they cuddled in Peter’s too small bed their legs tangled together, Peter could hear Tony’s heart beat where his head was laying on his chest, none of them wanting to ever move or leave the others arms.

“You’re what?” Mary screamed two days later when Tony broke the news that he was In love with someone else.  
“Mary I’m sorry but I lost the spark between us a while ago, trust me I never wanted to hurt you.” Tony tried to reason as Peter listened to them from the other room  
“I gave you everything!” She screamed crying and flailing her arms around.  
“I know, I’m sorry Mary I’m trying to make this as easy as I can.” Tony said placing a hand on her shoulder to hopefully help calm her down.  
She just shoved his hand off of her shoulder. “Come on Peter we’re moving out, I’ll find an apartment close so you don’t have to travel far to campus.” Mary yelled when Peter made himself present.  
Peter winced knowing she wasn’t going to take the next set of news very well. “Actually mom, I’m staying here with Tony. Him and I already talked about this.” Peter said with an apologetic look on his face.  
Mary’s eyes went wide when she realized what was happening. “You two? You’ve been sleeping with my own son in our house!” She screamed pointing at the two of them and jabbing her finger at Tony’s chest.  
“Um kind of,” Tony winced at her piercing volume and the bony finger stabbing his chest. “Me and Peter have been together for a while and I love him very much, I wanted to make this as easy on you as possible Mary. Trust me we never meant to hurt you but it just didn’t work between you and I Mary, I want to be with Peter.’‘  
Peter laced his fingers with Tony’s and gave a light squeeze in support an looked at his mom nodding. “It’s true we’ve been together for about twoish years, when I was 17. I was old enough to be with him and I don’t regret it. Mom I really love him and I want to be with him so much, I’m sorry.” Peter’s head was lowered not being able to look his mom in the eyes.  
“Fuck this, I’m out of here,” Mary grumbled storming off to the bedroom grabbing a suitcase and stuffing some clothes in it. “I’ll be back for the rest with my lawyers.” She yelled slamming the front door as she left Tony and Peter standing in the middle of the living room with slum looks on their faces.

About two months later things had finally settled down, Mary came back to the house after a few days after the argument with lawyers trying to have Tony arrested, but Peter was of age when they got together. Then she tried to get Peter to leave Tony and go home with her, but he refused. Once Mary had taken the rest of her belongings and told Peter she was done with him, things began to settle down for Tony and Peter as they could live their life happily.

“Get up lazy butt.” Tony said whacking Peter on the ass with pillow after he refused to get out of their bed.  
“Noooo,” he whined rolling over to look up at his boyfriend who was standing over him with a goofy smile on his face. “I don’t want to get up, the bed is comfy. You should come back in and cuddle me Tony.”   
Tony rolled his eyes and hit Peter again. “What of I told you instead that your amazing and sexy boyfriend made you breakfast, would you get up then?”  
Peter lifted his arms up and pouted giving the best puppy dog look he could muster up. “Only if my amazing boyfriend was kind enough to carry me.”  
Tony laughed and picked Peter up like a koala and kissed him. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” Tony teased walking them to the kitchen where breakfast was waiting for them at the dinning room table.  
Peter stuck his tongue out and settled himself in Tony’s lap as they fed each other bites of syrupy pancakes like a sappy couple. “Do we have any plans for today?’’ Peter asked wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck.  
“Yes we have lunch with your mom, because I don’t want your mom to hate you because of me.” Tony said smiling apologetically at Peter.  
Peter smiled back at Tony and laid his head on his shoulder. “Okay, what time are we leaving?”   
Tony rubbed his hand up and down Peter’s back, “Were leaving at noon and meeting her at that little Italian place you like.”  
“Okay,” Peter mumbled and placed a small kiss on Tony’s neck making Tony kiss his head. 

“Peter,” Mary said when the couple had arrived to the restaurant and took their seats.   
“Mom,” Peter said with a straight face sitting down across from his mom and next to Tony.  
Tony rolled is eyes at the two family members who were staring down each other. “Come on, you two are family. You are mother and son, Mary you and I are over, but please accept that Peter and I are dating. I love him and I know Peter loves you and that you love him. Please don’t do this to each other I want Peter to be able to have his mom support him on this.” Tony said sternly looking at both of them.  
Mary sighed and wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. “I just want to know how, how you two got together when we were still together. What happened to us Tony, I loved you so much”  
“I’m not going to lie my feelings for you died not long into the marriage but you were so nice I didn’t want to end things, and Peter was amazing, funny, smart, and I just couldn’t help to fall for him. But I didn’t do anything until he acted on it I promise.” Tony said smiling with his hand on Peter’s thigh.   
“Well mom we got together a few years ago when I was still 17, we were very secretive and sneaky about it. I know you loved him mom but I don’t regret this. I’m sorry thing had to go this way mom but I love him and whether or not you accept us we’re staying together, but I’d love to still have my mother in my life to support me.” Peter said giving a sad smile and placed his hand on Tony’s shoulder as Tony squeezed his thigh lightly.  
“Okay, I’m not going to lie I’m not happy that you two are together but I truly just want Peter to be happy and if that’s with you I will learn to accept it.” Mary said standing up to hug them.   
Tony smiled when the family hugged and stood up joining them. “I’m so happy this is going to work.” He kissed Peter’s forehead and squeezed them both tighter in an loving hug.  
“I’m happy we were able to make things work, I love you so much mom and I just want your support. Now Tony and I have to go home because I’m trying to convince him to let me get a cat or dog, or both!” Peter said eyeing Tony who was shaking his head at Peter.

Two years later Peter and Tony were still happily together after four blissful years, they couldn’t ask for anything else. Peter, Tony and Mary all got along, Peter was able to convince Tony to get a kitten named Laurence and puppy named Chester after the lunch where things were patched back up, Stark Industries was thriving, Peter graduated early with a bachelors degree in bio-engineering, and Tony was planning on proposing to Peter tonight on their anniversary dinner.   
“Tony, honey come on I don’t want to miss out reservation.” Peter said tugging on his coat yelling at their bedroom where Tony was still finishing getting dressed.  
“I’m coming baby, calm down.” Tony said walking out patting down his pockets and to make sure he still had the ring, He kissed Peter and opened the door for them to get into the car.   
The entire drive to the restaurant Peter talked. He talked about his day, how much he missed Tony when he was on a business trip last weekend. “God can you believe we’ve been together for four years? Wow it’s been so long, I’m so happy we got together.”   
Tony reached a hand across the center console and laced Peter’s fingers with his and kissed the top of Peter’s hand. “Me too, you may gave been a pain in my ass but you were the cutest pain in my ass I could ask for. I love you Peter.” He teased.  
Peter rolled his eyes smiling and squeezed Tony’s hand as they arrived to the tiny secluded restaurant on the outskirts of town. “I love you too.”  
The restaurant was quiet when they sat down. It was candle lit and beautifully decorated. Peter’s face glowed in the candle light, his eyes were full of love as him and Tony ate. They made small talk about the future, if they wanted kids and more pets. Tony vetoed that last plan but Peter knew he’d cave in if Peter truly wanted more pets.   
“Peter, baby there’s something I need to ask you.” Tony said grabbing Peter’s hand and dropping to the floor on one knee once they finished dessert.  
Peter’s eyes when wide and his free hand covered his mouth. “Oh Tony,” he whispered smiling.  
Tony smiled and pulled out the ring, it was a simple silver band with forever and always 5.2.19 engraved on the inside.”Peter you are easily the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are the smartest, kindest, funniest, prettiest, and more wonderful person I’ve ever met and I would be honored if you would spend the rest of your life with me.”  
Peter was crying with a big smile so big his cheeks hurt. “Yes, oh my God yes, Tony yes, please.”  
Tony slid the ring onto Peter’s finger and stood up to pull Peter in for a kiss. “I love you so much baby.”  
“I love you too.” Peter cried peppering Tony with a million kisses.  
“How about we go home and celebrate you being my fiance?” Tony smirked wagging his eyebrows pulling Peter closer by the hip.  
“Oh God yes please.”  
The engaged couple giggled and payed for their meal quickly rushing to the car to get home.


End file.
